Just one day
by redheadchick77
Summary: When Nicky has to move to La Push, she meets the whole wolf pack, but 1 sticks out to her. please read, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE NOVEMBER!AND FINALLY IT'S OUT! BY THE WAY KAIT AND NICOLE ARE MADE UP CHARACTERS.

* * *

"We are moving to the reservation where I grew up as a boy," my father told me. And now I'm on a plane to some place called La Push, a place I've only been to twice, maybe three times. No one I've ever known has lived in La Push, just my dead Grandma, the only thing good about moving to La Push is that it is summer time.

The plane in landed in Forks, mostly because my dad was flying the plane, and he could land it anywhere, but Forks would be a better place to land because Forks had a small hangar. I stepped off the plane, and it was raining, no surprise there.

"Hey dad, where's my ride home?" I asked

"Nicole, right there!" My dad exclaimed. He pointed to an old, worn out truck.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"The Clearwaters, old friends of mine," My dad explained.

"Joy to world," I mumbled. A woman, about my dad's age appeared and a girl, probably 25. They both had russet brown skin like my own, and jet black hair.

"Hey I'm Leah, and this my mom, Sue," Leah chirped, like she had to much sugar.

"Hey I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nicky."

"Well Nicky, do you like parties?" Leah asked. Random question.

"Yeah."

"Well my friend, Emily, is having a party and everyone's coming, you should come, your dad also."

"Define 'everyone'" I smiled, Leah was nice.

"All the cool kids! No, actually me, Emily no duh, Claire, Kait, Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, and Sam. And their parents"

"Wow! I don't want to intrude on anything." This sounded like a very close bonded group, and I was pretty sure that it would be very weird when I walked in.

"No! When my Mom heard that your dad was coming back, she told the everyone about you!" Leah exclaimed.

"Ok, where is Emily's house?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at 7, ok?"

"Yeah, bye." I walked up to my new house. It was small and had only 3 bedrooms. All of our stuff was pretty much already there because dad insisted on shipping it here and having it moved in for us. I checked the clock, and it read 4:55. I had two hours to get ready for this party. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating, a text from dad.

_Sue told me you were going to Emily's party. I'm not coming, have fun!_

My dad pretty let much let me do anything. He has great that way, and wasn't clingly.

I went upstairs to my new baby blue room, with basically all my clothes except for like 9 tops. I went to my closet to find something to wear, I picked out a jean mini skirt and a pink tank top. I searched everywhere for my favorite neon green sunglasses, and finally found them in one of my drawers. I put a little mascara and white eyeshadow. I didn't want to come off too girly, because most of the time I wore sweats. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a slob or anything.

My phone started vibrating again, and this time is was from an unknown number.

_hey! I'm gonna b ur house soon! change of plans. hope ur ready._

I figured out that it was Leah, and with in minutes, she was at my house, honking.

"Hey would you shut up!" I laughed.

"If you'd get in the frickin' car!" I got in, and within 3 minutes we were at Emily's.

"Wow, it's almost like Emily and I are neighbors, or long lost twins." I joked.

"Yeah, it's just like the Parent Trap!" Leah exclaimed, " Now c'mon, let's go inside!"

Now I'm not going to lie, this was scary. Everyone in the room was occupied, talking to at least 3 people. I looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with anyone. They started to all come together in the living room, easily big enough to hold 18 people, but the room was jam packed.

"Hey! Everyone I want you to meet someone!" Leah yelled. No, this was NOT happening, no, god please no.

"Everyone, this is Nicole," A woman explained, she must be Emily. I waved to the room, it was like you could feel akwardness of the moment. I'm usually very outgoing, but there was just so many people, all staring me down at the same time.

"Hi, um, your can call me Nicky though." I hated the name Nicole.

"Hi Nicky!" A huge teenage boy yelled.

"Oh, ok introductions, that's Claire, Kait, Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Sam," Emily explained. Emily smiled, reassuring me that it would be okay. In addition to the huge mob, there was another mob of parents.

"And you'll meet Jared later," Emily explained. I wondered who Jared was. If he was like any of boys, he would be huge. Emily rushed everyone outside to the picnic tables, and she had at least 100 hot dogs sitting on a large platter. Emily had me sit with the mob of huge teenage boys, Emily and Leah.

"Hey, I'm Embry. So, why'd you move her?" Embry asked.

"Well, my mom died last winter, and we've been looking for some place to live. My dad lived here as a boy, so that's where he wanted to move to." I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," I reassured him. I figured someone would ask.

"Hey Emily, is there any Sprite?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge inside, go get some." I walked in through the back porch, and found my way to the kitchen. The thing I didn't see was the huge puddle of water, which I ended up falling on. But, before I could embarrass myself, a another one of the muscular teenage boys that I hadn't meet, grabbed me around the waist breaking my fall. I don't really know how long I stood there staring at him, but he was just so beautiful.

"Um, thanks, I'm Nicky." I explained.

"Oh! Well I'm Jared, you must be Nicky that Sue keeps telling us about." Jared had a amazing smile.

"The one and only. Well, everyone is out back, so.." Jared and I walked out and sat down where I was originally sitting.

"Oh, Jared this is Nicky," Emily told him.

"We've already met," Jared said with a smirk on his face that made me go weak in the knees.

* * *

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? PLEASE REVIEW! EXPECT 1-2 CHAPTERS A WEEK!


	2. Chapter 2

WHEN WE LEFT OFF, NICKY HAD JUST MET JARED. LET'S GO ON.....

* * *

Jared had amazing charisma, and made everyone laugh that was around him. Jared had an electricity that beamed off him like wildfire.

"So, where you from?" Jared asked.

"Florida," I told him.

"Oh so is this must be like freezing cold compared to Florida?"

"Yes, I'm not used to it at all, this is my third time in La Push."

"I'm glad you moved Nicole." And there was that smile again, god I was going to die if he kept smiling like that. I didn't even care that he called my Nicole, I liked the way it sounded coming from his husky voice.

"So am I." I blushed again, everyone was listening to our conversation. The adults were even staring admiringly at us. The party was fun, we stayed outside and watched the boys play football. It was...interesting. Before I knew it I had to go home, so I reluctantly went home.

"Goodbye Jared," I said.

"When can I see you again?" Jared asked. Oh my god, was he asking me out?

"Tomorrow at 7:00. I'm going running." Oh my god, I had a half-date with Jared.

"So did you like my football skills?" Leah asked. She was such a tom-boy.

"Yeah. I really like Jared."'

"No surprise, I saw the looks you gave him." I rolled my eyes, and fell asleep, it had been a long day. I'd hoped that my dreams went by fast so I could see Jared. I woke up at 5:45 got dressed, took a shower and was out the door by 6:15. I'd ran about half-way up the beach, so I decided that I'd sit down. I watched all the videos on my iPod and flipped to the most recent one. It was my mother, the day she left for work and never came back. That was all it took for me to fall apart, just that small moment.

"Nicole! What's wrong?" It was Jared.

"Nothing, it's just my mom died last winter, and I found this video of her, and yeah." Now Jared's arms where wrapped around me. He was very warm, and I was very cold, he made me shiver.

"Are you ok Nicole?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jared; I'll even prove it." I leaned into Jared's face, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's run, c'mon Jared." Jared and I ran for a half hour and then I had to leave. I went back home and took another shower. It was only 8:00, so my dad wasn't up. I made him breakfast, bacon and eggs. Then I though about what had happened so far today. I had felt a spark when I kissed him. It was something I wanted to feel again. My phone rang, it was Leah.

"Hello? You did what? Why? Bye." God dang it. Leah had just told Jared that I really liked him. Well I was pretty sure he knew, but still! God damn it! This wasn't turning out so well. I had a feeling that if one of those boys knew, they all would. Social suicide. I spent the rest of my morning watching some marathon of America's Next Top Model. Now, I don't follow the show or anything, but it's pretty interesting. Before I knew it, it was 12:00 noon, and a someone was knocking at the door.

"It's open!" I yelled. It was Jared. Yes! But what if he came over to talk about what Leah told him? Crap!

"So, what brings you to my house?" I asked.

"Um, well, I wanted to ask you something," He trailed off. Oh god, was Jared going to ask me about what Leah said? Note to self: kill Leah.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Port Angeles sometime and go catch a movie." How could I say no? Note to self: give Leah a hug.

"Yeah, I would love to go out with you sometime, how 'bout Friday at 7:00?" Nice going Nicky.

"Ok, I'll pick you up. See ya later Nicole."

"Hey Jared! It's Nicky, not Nicole!"

"Ok bye Nicole." This was amazing. I had a date with Jared. I figured I should probably call Leah.

"Yo Nicky."

"Leah, you are the most amazing person I have ever ever met!"

"Well this is different than 5 hours ago; I'm flattered Nicky."

"Me and Jared are going out on Friday."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Yeah it's great and thank you."

"Come over to Emily's like now."

"Ok, bye." I drove over to Emily's house, walked in, and everyone was suddenly serious.

"Nicky there's something we need to tell you."

* * *

OH! A MINI CLIFFY! THANKS AND REVIEW! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, "MY NEW WORLD"


	3. Chapter 3

AND YES I DO USE A QUOTE FROM ECLIPSE! OK WHEN WE LEFT OFF THEY HAD TO TELL NICOLE SOMETHING. LET'S GO ON.....

* * *

All of the boys were standing in the large room, and at the very same time, Jacob and Jared stared at me. Like a blind man seeing his wife for the first time. It was awkward. I just blushed and looked down. But what did they need to tell me?

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"The guys are...wolves, werewolves," Emily explained. Wow, yeah right.

"You're kidding, really funny Emily." But Emily's expression did not change. It remained serious. Everyone in the room had their eyes on me, Jacob and Jared still stared at me in this weird way that I had never come across before. "Ok, seriously, Jared, Jake. Snap out of it. It's just me." They just...smiled. It was almost getting funny. "What's wrong with them?" I asked Emily.

"That's the thing, um I don't really know how to explain this, Sam?" What's going on?

"Well, see Jared and Jacob kinda imprinted on you." WHAT DID HE SAY? Is that even a word?

"What?" I asked.

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother." It was Jacob who said that. A person I'd barely known. Jared and Jacob, and everyone else stared at me, while I stared at the table. There was two of them, one Nicky.

"So what does this all mean then? What's the big picture? I'm really confused.." I trailed off. It seemed like the whole world had changed in 5 minutes.

"Well, whatever you need we'll there be," Jared. So sweet he gave me a cavity. But Jacob..he was cute too. I couldn't think 10 thoughts at once. But werewolves? Really? I guess that my mom was wrong when she said that, "Werewolves are fake." I was five. I laughed in, past ignorance. Where the world was a sane place. Normal, I guess, if normal existed anymore.

"So is there a reason your why your werewolves?" I asked. There had to be a reason.

"Leaches," Embry muttered. Leeches?

"Vampires," Leah corrected. My eyes suddenly widened. Vampires! Normal did not exist anymore. It had disappeared into thin air. This was making me dizzy. My stomach was lurching.

"And, the fact that we are all related to a certain ancestor, from our mom or dad's family tree," Sam explained.

"Whoa, Nicky are you ok?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to adsorb at once, I'm gonna go take a walk, ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," Leah told me. I quickly left Emily's house and started walking on an old trail into the woods. This was...beyond my wildest dreams. But what about Jake and Jared? I couldn't be in love with **both** of them. Then one would end up getting hurt. I wasn't really looking where I was going, so I looked up and saw the beach. I sat down on the dry sand. Werewolves, vampires, both known as killing machines. And two were in love with me. Yup, normality was gone forever. But, what if vampires came here? Would I die? I was done thinking a million thoughts at once, so I leaned up against a rock and closed my eyes.

Apparently I had been there a long time or something because I felt two warm arms shaking me.

"Nicky, Nicky! Wake up!" I didn't recognize the voice at first, but then I remembered it was Jacob. I quickly opened my eyes. Everyone was circled around me.

"Yeah, I'm up, I'm up." My voice sounded groggy and alien. Everyone looked at me as if I had committed murder. "What's wrong guys?"

"Nothing we just thought you like, fainted or something," Emily explained. Oh, wow.

"I'm fine, really!" I exclaimed. Although I still felt dizzy.

"Oh we forgot to tell you that Leah's a wolf too," Jared reluctantly admitted.

"Great," I whispered. A girl wolf too. "Um, I'm gonna go home, bye everyone." I was started to feel really sick, and my head felt really really hot. My whole body felt hot. I walked back on the trail. "Ugh!' I yelled. I walked into the forest for some reason, my hands were shaking furiously. And after that, my whole body shook. And before you knew it, I was a snowy white wolf with a black back.

_What's going on? I'm NOT related to this certain ancestor! My mom's a Dakota, and my dad was never a wolf! My dad made fun of the wolf stories, I thought._

* * *

*Conversation between Sam and Nicky*

_S: I know Nicky, I don't know why either._

_N: What? Sam! Why are you in my head!_

_S: Wolf thing._

_N: Great but why am I a wolf?_

_S: We know your dad was never a wolf, so your mom that just died really wasn't your biological mother._

_N: No, my mom is my biological mom._

_S: I know you don't wanna think that way, but it's the only possible theory why you're a wolf._

_N: No, I wanna go be a human. Bye._

_*Leah joins in*_

_L: Nicky I wouldn't do that, 'cuz then when you go back to be a human, you'll be naked._

_N: Ok, good point, but I know how I'll go back._

_L: Wait, just sit in the woods, I wanna see your wolf._

_N: No thanks, I'm leaving._

* * *

Obviously, Sam is wrong. I ran back home, trying not to be seen. I grabbed the 5 towels on the deck. I draped them over me, or the wolf. Instantly phased back, and ran inside and to my room. I changed into my mesh shorts and a tee-shirt. I ran back to Sam and Emily's and everyone was waiting my arrival.

"What in the heck just happened?" I asked. Well I already knew but still! It was so confusing!

"Well, I checked your birth certificate, and it says that Sue Clearwater is your mother," Sam calmly explained

"No, that's wrong! It's a freakin' lie!" I yelled.

"Nicky, I know it's confusing, but just calm down," Sam urged.

"Fine, whatever." I ran out and slammed the back door. Sue Clearwater was **not** my mom. I sat down on the cold wet porch, and all of a sudden, the rain came down hard.

"It's gonna be fine, really," Jacob reassured.

"Hopefully," I mumbled.

"I will be."

"Seriously Jake's right," Jared, I immediately smiled. "Come back inside Nicole." I knew I would have to go inside sooner or later, but I was embarrassed by what I did.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go talk to my dad, bye everyone." I got in my car, and sped off too my house, my dad had just got home, and I had a second wind of anger.

"Dad, why in the hell did you do this to me? God I HATE you! You ruined my life!"

"What the heck Nicky?"

* * *

A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

WHEN WE LEFT OFF, NICKY DISCOVERED THAT SHE IS A WOLF AND THAT HER REAL MOM IS SUE CLEARWATER. LET'S GO ON...

* * *

"Don't play dumb with me!" I yelled.

"Nicky, I have **no** idea what you're talking about!" My dad screamed.

"Well you should! You're such an idiot! Frickin' Sue Clearwater!"

"What about her?"

"She's my BIOLOGICAL MOM! I HATE YOU! 'Cuz now I'm a stupid werewolf because of YOU! GOD I HATE YOU!" Ugh!

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry's not gonna fix anything! Goodbye, I'm packing my stuff and leaving!" I didn't want to be a werewolf. My stupid father had been living a lie this whole time. Biological mom or not, she isn't my mom, and **never will be.** I went upstairs, and packed my suitcase with most of the clothes in closet.

"Nicky just calm down." My dad walked in my room.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, "I'm leaving and you can't do anything about it! I'm 18! Goodbye!" I quickly ran out the door, and drove to the Clearwater's, to see Leah. I wasn't hard to get there, since I have seen there house before. Also, it's three blocks down. I knocked on the door, and Leah answered.

"Nicky, I'm sorry..." Leah trailed off.

"I'm not mad at you Leah; you didn't do anything." I reassured her.

"I know, but I feel bad. Uh, my mom wants to talk to you..." Leah's voice trailed off again. I didn't know if I should talk to her. I had all this anger brewing up inside me. Hatred, but a hatred that I would not let out and scream. Hatred that would be perfectly legitimate, that no one see as wrong. Except me, who was the one that should've chewed her and spat her out, but I guess I'm somewhat caring. Yeah, right. I just told my dad that I hated him about 3 times.

"Okay." I finally answered. I stepped into the Clearwater's, and sure enough, Sue was there.

"Nicky, I'm sorry," Sue apologized.

"It's not you that I'm mad at. It's my dad that I'm mad at," I enunciated on the words 'dad' and 'mad'. A spasm of pain went across her face when I said 'dad'. Seth was sitting there too. He looked confused, and angry, maybe?

"But, if I may ask when you were pregnant, were they, married?" I asked. Sue sighed heavily.

"Yes, and it's something I'm not proud of. But, your mother forgave him." Sue looked like she had committed murder.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to say." And there was an awkward silence.

"Hey, um, er, why don't you stay with us for a while?" Leah suggested. That sounded perfect.

"Um, Sue, er, Mom?" I asked. I didn't really know what to call her.

"Um, call me Sue. I'm not really your Mom. And yeah." Sue answered carefully. Leah and I bounded up stairs. She showed me the decent sized room.

"Nicky, let's go to Emily's. I can smell a car coming." Leah urged. _Smell?_

"Smell?" I asked.

"Wolf thing. You could smell it if you focused in." Ugh! I did not want to be a wolf. Leah and I walked the long way to Emily's. When we arrived, guess who was there? Everyone. Joy.

"Nicole!" Jared. I ran up and hugged him. Maybe I was really warm, but he's still warmer to me. Jake walked in the room.

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed. Jake smiled a ten thousand watt smile. Now, Jared is smokin', but Jacob's kind of cute. What did I just say? No, JARED.

"Well, I have these bikes, fixed them up couple years back, wanna go try them out?" Jacob asked.

"Sure Jacob!" Wow, I sounded way too perky.

"C'mon, lets go then." We jumped in the car, and before you knew it, we were at Jake's. He told me were the bike's were. He had to get something apparently. I went into the sack/garage, and it wasn't much. But soon enough, Jacob came back.

"What did ya have to get?" I asked.

"Oh, a soda. Want one?" Jake answered.

"Nope, I'm good." Jake sat next to me, and popped the top off his soda. "So, are we gonna try these bikes or just sit here?"

"Oh yeah, let's go try 'em out." I opened the wide door, and pressed the gas. "Whoa! Nicky! Stop!"

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, with a cheeky grin. Jacob hopped on the other bike and followed me. I didn't really know where I was going, I just got on the main road. I started t increase the speed, it was amazing. I hadn't been on a bike since...well never mind. Suddenly, a huge screech came from behind me. Jacob. The bike was crushing him. I got off and ran over, and ripped the bike off.

"Jacob! C'mon stay up Jake! Please! Don't do this! God damn it! Why?" I pleaded. Short, quick gasps came from him. Getting shorter by the minute.

* * *

OK, SO NOT THE GREATEST CLIFF HANGER EVER, BUT** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
